


Empty Hand

by tzigane, Zaganthi (Caffiends)



Series: Gated Community, Pets Allowed [22]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, Red Dragon - Thomas Harris
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Fisting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-25
Updated: 2011-08-25
Packaged: 2017-10-23 01:43:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/244854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tzigane/pseuds/tzigane, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caffiends/pseuds/Zaganthi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It never took much with Will, and he tipped his head down, taking small slow kisses along the line of Greg's neck. "I want to take you apart until you can't do anything but feel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Empty Hand

\------ Empty Hand

 

The barbecue had been a pretty damned good idea.

Most of the neighborhood seemed to kind of keep to themselves, but Greg was bored this week. It was a backyard barbecue or pool party or he'd end up telling Will what happened back home, and he wasn't ready to talk about that yet. Maybe he wouldn't ever be.

So, barbecue it was, and Greg figured that the next week someone else would host, Adina, maybe, to keep good spirits going. The neighbors were a laugh riot in a maybe they weren't supposed to be funny way, but they were. Grant was... very nice, and Dean was like the class clown and the class jock all rolled into one, and Tony was a huge movie buff. They were great guys, interesting people who all went home at the end of the party and probably got banged in bizarre ways and liked it.

Why not? He liked it, too, and when they'd tossed out the last of the trash and started the dishwasher, he figured it was clearly his turn to get fucked stupid. After all, they'd cleaned house and he'd spent the afternoon making baked beans and twice-baked potatoes, not to mention running out to the French bakery across town for desserts. It was worth it to watch everyone stand around and talk and socialize like normal people did, or something close enough that no one could tell the difference.

Treize was nothing short of a trip, and that had been highly entertaining all night, even if the whole weird vanilla vibe couldn't possibly be right. It was more like play-acting, and the sloe-eyed looks Wufei gave him through most of the night had said more than anything that he'd be getting laid when they got home.

And then there were Charles and Erik -- Erik hovering at Charles's side, slowly moving out in arcs but always migrating back. It was weirdly shy, and he looked like he was at the lower end of the age limit to sell himself, but he also pulled faces at Wufei and the blond guy with the looming owner, Drake or something. Still, not as interesting as Tony and Dean had been on a personally relatable way.

Then again, some guys were just kind of introverted. He got that, sort of. He'd been shy when he was a kid, at least a little, but he'd outgrown that, and... "Oh, hey." Hey, because there was a hand on his hip, and he turned to smile at Will.

"Hi. Want to call it an evening?" And kick his 'weekend' off, not that every day wasn't something weekendish, but they were always going to hold a special place in Greg's heart.

Turning, he leaned back against the counter, felt Will come to press against him. "I figure everybody else is probably home getting laid, so..." He tossed Will a grin. "Might be nice to join them, so to speak."

"If you ever want to, we could probably arrange for that, too." What a gorgeous mental image, but he didn't think the two he found most interesting were owned by the sharing sort. Castiel was weirdly creepy, and Gibbs... well, Greg was pretty sure that just wasn't an option.

"Maybe later." When he'd figured out if there was any interest coming from anybody who interested him, and when they'd maybe run the gamut of whatever Will wanted to do with him. That still seemed like a never-ending box of tricks, and he rubbed himself against Will's front, dropping his head to the side to invite a kiss.

It never took much with Will, and he tipped his head down, taking small slow kisses along the line of Greg's neck. "I want to take you apart until you can't do anything but feel."

The words would only be words from anyone else; from Will, there was a throb of emotion and meaning wrapped around every one. It surprised Greg a little when he realized that one day, he'd like to know all of the nuances in the way he spoke, know everything that Will meant. "Okay." Permission wasn't necessarily needed, but it felt good to give it. Felt right.

"Mmm." A smile, then, and Will pulled back, tugging at Greg. "We should be somewhere comfortable for this."

"Bed?" They spent a lot of time there, but it was a spectacularly nice bed. He had a pretty intense relationship with those nifty magnetic manacles, too. Wherever Will had found those, he was pretty sure he wanted to thank somebody for them.

"I think you'll prefer it. We could shoot for the sofa some day." Will liked him to be comfortable, though, even if something was inherently uncomfortable. That was the vibe Greg was getting off of him just now; that this might be something he'd later wish he hadn't asked for, except Greg hadn't found anything like that just yet.

Still. It could always surprise him. "You just like the sight of me all chained up and open for you."

"I do," Will agreed as they started back into the house. "You're beautiful like that, all spread out for me. Just for me."

"Just for you." Will wasn't his first, not even close, but there was something. Something that made Greg think -- no, know, or maybe just hope -- that Will might be his last.

More kisses to his neck. He liked that Will's place was uncluttered, easy to navigate while Will stripped his clothes off, pulling at his shirt as they meandered through the hallway to the stairwell.

It was a quick trip, Will steadying him as they went up. His shirt ended up tumbling over the railing to the floor below, and his pants were lost before they made it to the bedroom door. It was funny, a little. One of Will's kinks seemed to be having Greg naked while he remained fully clothed, and Greg was okay with that. Maybe it made him a little bit of an exhibitionist, but mostly it was the fact that he loved being the one who wasn't in control. The one who took and took and took and gave Will whatever it was that he seemed to need.

Maybe it was the taking that Will needed.

Greg ended up on the bed on his back with Will over him, kissing him hard, eating at his mouth. There were definitely going to be manacles and maybe other things involved and the threat that Will was going to take him apart. He'd put him back together because he always did, but sometimes there was an underlying sensation, a triphammer fear that one day he might not be able to find all of the pieces.

One day.

Maybe.

He trusted him, though. It was funny that he did, that he thought Will was safe. No, it wasn't that, either; it was that he was safe with Will, and there was a difference there, something deviate from the rest of reality. It was the thing that made him moan and give in, offer his arms for the manacles even as he surrendered to the sharp bite of Will's ongoing kisses.

Will exhaled, warm and a little out of breath with whatever he was thinking, anticipation of what he was going to do, excited and happy sounding. "Why don't you tell me about some of the other people you've been with?"

That question was enough to startle him, bringing him out of the hazy giving over of self he'd just barely gotten started. "Ah....?" It wasn't a typical request for pretty much anybody, ever, but then... Will wasn't a typical lover, he guessed. Greg licked his lips and furrowed his brows. "I... I was twenty-two. Before, you know, I...." Yeah, that made him sound like kind of a loser. "But there just wasn't anybody I really wanted to before then. I mean, I wanted to, but there's wanting to and then there's wanting to with somebody, you know?"

"I know." That was where normal people shared their side of the story, or pulled enough for give and take, but Will just kissed the side of his jaw, and tested the manacles for himself with a finger along the edge. So it surprised him when Will said, "The first man I ever slept with was Hannibal. Imagine my surprise when I eventually realized that fisting was actually a kink and not a normal thing everyone did."

Greg wasn't sure which part of that was the biggest shock -- _slept with Hannibal_ was pretty appalling in and of itself, and that was something he was never going to think about in bed. He'd have to think about that later. _Fisting_ was a close second in a more shock-to-the-system kind of way.

Fisting?

Holy fucking shit.

Licking his lips, he let the shudder work through him as he looked up at Will with wide eyes, not entirely sure what to say. The first thing that tripped off his tongue was stupid, but his brains were tied in knots, so maybe he could be excused. "I. I've never... I mean, there was this toy shop Nicky used to take me to, and we tried some things..." Plugs, vibrators, but they weren't anything like fist sized. They weren't even as big as Nick's cock had been.

It didn't help that Will's pupils were completely blown while he looked back at Greg.

"What can I say? Barbecue put me in a mood for it. I promise to go slowly." Slow wasn't a big deal because it was a _fist_ , and oh, fuck, one leg was shaking a little at the thought and Will probably really liked that from the way a hand idled at his hip.

He shivered again, a full body quaver that shook him to the core. "Will. Will..." Pleading, maybe. He didn't think it would do any good. "What if. What if I, what if I can't...."

"You will." Lips lingered over his cheek, and Will pulled back, enough to tell Greg he was probably going for the lube.. "It it takes days to get there, you will. I don't think you'll need that long."

Oh god.

Oh, god, and he wasn't sure that he wanted to look, that he wanted to see or know or... or anything. Will was going to put his hand inside of him. His fucking _hand_ , his fist, and Greg was scared and insanely turned on and quaking in his skin.

He lingered for a moment, leaning in to kiss Greg's chest before he slid off the bed and headed for the bathroom, leaving Greg waiting and anxious because that was far too much information in hardly any words at all and he was maybe a little scared.

Maybe even a lot.

He'd put off having sex because it had taken him a while to realize he preferred dick to breasts. It wasn't that he'd never slept with a woman; it was just that he got guys a lot better, and the sex turned him on way more with them. He'd dated, he'd fucked other people, but the kinkiest it had ever gotten before Will was that one time Brad had spanked his ass until it was cherry red and then fucked him stupid.

Talk about cataclysmic orgasms.

And Will was a lot kinkier. Will thought fisting was something normal, or had thought it was, and oh god, that explained a lot, a hell of a lot. He came back with a tub of lube, and a wicked grin, shrugging out of his shirt while he toed off his shoes. "I can see it in your eyes."

"What?" Terror, maybe. Reluctant interest. Greg didn't know, it could be either one or both or... he had no idea.

"Want and fear." He set the lube on the bed, and took his time unbuckling his belt. Oh. God.

"Yes." His voice grated in his throat. He wanted... he wanted to be what Will needed him to be, maybe. He wanted both of them to be satisfied with the bargain they'd made.

He was scared to his bones of having Will's hand inside of him.

Will slipped his pants off, smiling at Greg while he knelt on the bed. "I promise to take my time."

That was clearly something to be grateful for, at least in Greg's opinion. "That. That's good." Fantastic, because he was pretty sure he wasn't just going to open up and let Will in, not like that. He'd had Will four fingers deep, and Will's dick was kind of big. Definitely not like this, though, and he licked his lips again and drew in a shaky breath, closing his eyes when he realized they were just a little too damp.

He still had them closed when the first slicked finger circled his asshole, lingering with palpable delight. Will loved assplay, and now Greg sort of got why, where it came from. Was a thumb really much worse than four fingers? Maybe. Maybe not. Maybe if he thought about it like that instead of thinking about Will's wrist, he'd be okay.

Maybe he was just lying to himself in the hopes that he'd calm down and be able to enjoy himself, because Will was going to make him. He'd make him enjoy it, relish in it, and maybe that was scary, too.

Slick, slick, and the first finger was easy. So easy, because that was something they did a lot, almost every day. Will liked to tease him open, to fuck his ass, to lay claim to him, and Greg loved it. He liked the feeling of Will sliding his finger in and out, leaning over Greg to press kisses against his stomach while he took his time. "Just breathe, Greg. Just relax with it."

Relax, as if that was easy. As if he could turn off the thought of where they were heading, except that felt the same way it always did, felt good to him. Made him want more fingers, Will's dick, want to come. It took thought and effort, but Greg decided the only way to relax was to let go and live in the moment, or at least try. Just focus on what it felt like, not on what was coming. If Will hadn't warned him, he wouldn't have even been scared, but Will had taken time and broken a pretty smooth moment to warn him and oh fuck that felt good, one finger stroking the inside of his ass. Easy, like it was all there would be, and that more than anything helped him to let go.

His dick certainly liked it, and he spread his legs a little more widely, squirming into the touch. "'s... good." Good was maybe a misnomer, but it was always a little hard to think when Will was touching him, especially as slow and silky as it felt in that moment.

The lube was really nice. Greg decided he wanted it used more often, slicker than the usual stuff they used. Satiny with just one finger... no, two now, stretching and playing with the inside of his ass. Will slid his other hand up, fingertips lingering over Greg's balls. It made him tug momentarily at the manacles, wanting to reach down and stroke his dick a little, just because it would feel good. Will avoided it, thumb rubbing gently between his balls, a little to one side and then a little to the other, just enough to be tantalizing and frustrating.

"That's..." Nice. Nice, and it was something familiar, something Will liked to do, and familiar was excellent.

"Mmmhmm. I love having you all spread out for me like this. You don't even need leg cuffs." Because Will was kneeling between them and it wasn't like he was going to kick. That would be stupid, and it wouldn't get him anything he wanted.

"But you'd like me in them." He just had a feeling about it, that it was true. So far the little nudges of thought and instinct had been steering him in the right direction. "You'd like me tied down so I couldn't move at all, wouldn't you? Not all the time but sometime."

"Sometime. Not right now. It'd make you panicky." He turned his hand, pulling those two fingers out and then pushing them back in, deep and slow. "I know."

The voice of experience, and Greg let that skate past him into the growing basket of things he was never going to think about in bed. "That's... nnnnnn." Just the way he liked it, and he let loose a deep sigh, spreading his legs a little more widely, settling them comfortably around Will.

Will was smiling at his groans, looking down between Greg's legs at his fingers going into him. He was as hard as a rock, his dick bobbing faintly with every pulsebeat. Greg focused on that until Will's fingers stretched him again. It ached, made him moan and drop his head further back against the pillows. God. Three fingers in, and Will usually followed that with his dick, so the idea that he might get to come soon was there, just on the cusp of reality. Never mind that it probably wasn't true; it was enough to turn him on a little more, let him unwind a just a bit.

Legs loose, sprawled stretched out on the bed, and Will nudged his knees up under Greg's ass, a normal prelude to fucking. Maybe Will had gotten him all worked up for jack all, which made him want to laugh a little. In Greg's book, laughter and sex weren't exclusive activities. Instead of Will's dick, though, he got what felt like another finger, sliding in slick and hot and heavy, making him feel stretched out and hot, tremulous. His cock was listing heavily to the side, a steady aching throb of want-need-want that he wanted to touch, stroke until he got off. Every so often, he'd pull at the manacles, but it didn't mean anything. It was mostly just habit, and comforting at that. Comforting because they had no give and they held him safe and secure in Will's games. He barely kept his eyes open, but that was okay because he at least could feel everything, could feel the way Will stretched out his fingers, side by side by side by side, before turning his hand slowly from side to side. Four fingers.

Four was the most he'd ever had, and he whimpered, rocking a little to the intrusion. So full, stretched, and it hurt some. Less than he'd thought it would, but still. Still, his breath hitched, and he bit his lip. Four fingers. Will was going to be in him, mark a space in him nobody else could fill, and he wondered far too late if he was going to be able to live with that.

Four fingers headed towards five and the rest, except it stayed at four -- Will easing his fingers in and out, bunching them up and then straightening them, adding lube in there until the motion turned silky and Greg relaxed into it. God, that was... good, and strange, and hot. So hot, and all he could do was lie there, whimper and pant and give nearly indistinguishable pleas that probably didn't mean much of anything at all. He was so fucking hard and turned on, and Will was making him crazy, making this okay, and holy shit, he was clearly fucked in the head, but he couldn't seem to stop enjoying himself. He was grooving on it and it was sort of almost as good as getting fucked, it was fullness that was easing past pain in a way he couldn't describe except that just when the feeling settled, he felt Will tilt his hips up a little more, edging in closer. Felt something not quite a thumb and oh, oh, god he didn't want to open his eyes. "Uhn. Fff, you're tight. Yes, that's good."

Good, and fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, he was shaking, and he couldn't seem to keep the tears from welling up, thick and slow and spilling over. "Oh god. Oh god. Oh god." Maybe it was a prayer. Maybe it was all he could say, he didn't know. It was too much and not enough and he didn't know what to do except lie there and take it.

It startled him when it stopped, when the intrusion eased back, and there were just four fingers still working his ass slow, another one prying at the edge, pushing but not going in yet. "I want you to focus on me, Greg."

Hitching breath. One, then another, then another, and he managed to get hold of himself somehow. Minor miracle, maybe, or. He didn't know. "Nnnn." Nnn, because he wanted to say okay, but his mouth wasn't working all that well. He'd never hit an endorphin high like this before, and he took another breath before he could manage to say anything that made sense. "...kay."

"Just breathe, and feel me." Feel his thumb pushing at the edge of his asshole, feel his thumb easing in nice and slow and not really pain, just presence. It was just a presence in his body that left Greg shaking and panting as it pressed in, Will's hand sliding in further.

Oh god.

He was chanting that again, slurred and unintelligible, his body loose, his hands pulling ceaselessly at the manacles, their presence a constant comfort, maybe even more than Will. He wasn't sure. He needed more touch, and less, he needed something not to think about while Will slid his hand in, not stopping, but taking his time. "Easy. Doesn't that feel good?"

Good. So good, and so much, and he whimpered, shaking his head back and forth slowly on the pillows. God. It was. It was so much, and he couldn't think, couldn't seem to bring his brain online again, so he just laid there and trembled.

"Yes. Breathe in..." Greg felt when the next bit went in, his ass giving way to let in a knuckle, and then everything went smooth. "Oh yes."

Yes, and oh. Oh oh oh fuck, oh fuck, "Ohfuckohfuckohgodoh Will oh god oh god oh...." Oh. Hand. Hand, fist, that was. That was his _hand_. It was almost more than he could bear, his chest hitching again, and he let loose a full-bodied shudder.

He felt when Will slowly wiggled his fingers, gasped at the sensation. "Easy. Just feel it. I'm so deep inside of you, as deep as I'll ever get."

Yeah. Yes. And Greg lived through it, anyway, and that thought made him give a strange hiccough of sound that was almost a giggle. His whole body was weirdly tense and stretched out all at the same time, relaxed and quavering with what Will was doing to him. The slightest twist of a wrist made him gasp, made him move his body involuntarily, and when he did, something inside of him moved just right. Just right, and he came in a whiteout of insane bliss.

He almost expected that when his focus came back, Will would still be fisting him. Not slowly sliding his hand back out, almost as slow going in as coming out. "I'm never going to forget what that looked like."

Greg wasn't sure he'd ever know what it looked like. He was wrung out, barely focusing, and he couldn't keep himself from whimpering. His ass felt... just huge and open, and like it would never be the same again.

Like he'd never be the same again, either.

Will kissed the inside of his thigh, smiling widely back at Greg. He wiggled his fingers again when there were just three inside of him, and Greg felt his ass spasm, watched Will's eyes laugh. "That was gorgeous."

He didn't sound like himself when he spoke, not unless he was very, very drunk. "That was sincerely fucked up." Because yeah. Yeah, it was. Good, but really fucked up, and he moaned, rolling his head to the side. So sensitive now, sticky and hot and sweaty.

With Will easing his fingers back, leaving Greg feeling raw and stretched out and just. Wide. "I think they can be one in the same."

More than anything, he wanted... he wanted... Greg tugged at the manacles. "Want, Will, I want...."

It took a minute to get what he wanted. For Will to crawl up and unfasten the manacles, to slide his arms around Greg and just stretch out beside him. The fact that he was still shivering, face wet, well. That was just the way it was. The way things happened sometimes, and nothing felt better than being just where he was, held close and petted, face buried in Will's throat.


End file.
